In the case of a turbomachine component, for example a turbine blade, some of the material (e.g. by means of machining) can be removed and replaced by an insert. Such a procedure is principally used for the repair and reconditioning of such construction elements, but can also be used just as well for purposes which lie outside a repair.
For such repairs, solution proposals have been put forward for the most diverse component types, base materials and joining processes (e.g. hard soldering, automatic welding, welding or a combination of soldering and welding). Representatively for many other printed publications, reference may be made to printed publications U.S. Pat. No. 5,822,852, EP 1 143 106, U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,508,000, 5,060,842 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,092,942 in this context.
Such an insert for a turbomachine component can have the same or a different geometry as the component itself, and it can consist of the same or a different material as the component itself. The joining process in this case depends upon the material of the component and of the insert (for this, see U.S. Pat. No. 6,908,288 or U.S. Pat. No. 5,269,057).